


Champagne

by BookDragon13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Body Shots, Champagne, F/M, Food Sex, implications of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: You meet Carter at a gala and he helps it be more fun
Relationships: Carter Baizen/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976170
Kudos: 3





	Champagne

The gala was oh so supremely boring, as per usual. But your parents had expected you to be there, so of course you went. That, of course, didn’t mean you had to like being there. Fancy dresses and hors d’oeuvres weren’t really your thing, despite all the teachings your parents tried to pound into you as you grew up.

When you saw him, the smirk on his face told you he knew exactly what you were feeling. Most likely because he knew the feeling all too well himself. You walked over to introduce yourself.

“Got a lot of spunk to you, Princess? Introducing yourself to a man without someone else to do it properly,” The man chuckled as he struck out his hand for you to shake. “I’m Carter Baizen. Would you like to dance, Princess?”

Eagerly, far more eagerly than probably socially acceptable, you agreed. Your dance with Carter was the best one you’d had in a long time, only because Carter kept you laughing and turned you on at the same time. Once it was over you admitted the regret that you couldn’t dance more with him.

“Who says you can’t? Some old, misogynistic tradition that is completely outdated?” Carter asked with a mischievous grin. “Besides, nobody said we had to dance to be able to talk… I think you want to do something else entirely.”

“Oh really?” You quirked an eyebrow. “And what is that?”

Carter grabbed two flutes of champagne. “Come with me, darling, and you’ll see what I’m talking about.”

You were escorted to an empty hotel room, which Carter made sure was locked the moment the two of you were inside. He put the champagne on a dresser before kissing you hard. It felt so good that you forgot the stress of being at the gala.

When Carter pulled back, the smirk was back on his face. “Shall we do something fun?”

“Again, I ask, what is that?”

“Fuck.”

The simple statement surprised you. Although, considering what you’d been told of Carter Baizen, it shouldn’t have. You grinned at him.

“Yes, let’s.”

Carter’s smith grew bigger. “Why don’t you start by taking off your clothes, and I’ll take off mine, and we can drink our champagne off each other.”

You and Carter did exactly that. The combination of bubbles and Carter’s tongue made you giggle. When Carter looked up, you ran your fingers through his hair.

“That tickles,” you explained. “But it feels good. Keep going.”

Carter continued what he’d been doing, licking and sucking the champagne of your belly. The tickling feeling turned into a warm intensity that turned in your core. Your giggles turned into moans, and you could feel Carter smiling against you.

“Are you ready for something more, darling?” Carter asked.

You nodded. “Please!”

With that, Carter fulfilled his promise of a fun time.


End file.
